


Believing the Unexpected

by Nikkiiiii (Niaaa)



Category: Nia Cofield/Brennan Gil
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sacrifice, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niaaa/pseuds/Nikkiiiii
Summary: "I think I've always had feelings for you, they were just buried under my ego. But I love you, and I promise that nothing will cause me to let you go."It's senior year for Nia and her friends at Dover High School. Things take a chance for the worst when they find out the well-known Brennan Gil and his buddies have returned as well. But something strange happens as Brennan and Nia begin to work together on a certain project. Something unexpected. And it's what they become that will ultimately bring them both closer together in the end.





	1. Senior Year

Tuesday, August 15th, the alarm clock near my head woke me from my light sleep. Sitting upright in bed, the sun's streamed through the blinds, hitting me straight in the eyes . Glancing towards my closet, I ran my fingers through my long, curly black hair. Part of me was excited to see my friends, while the other part wanted to stay covered in bed.

"Nia! Hurry up or you'll be late!" my mom called downstairs from the kitchen.

I groaned in response, rubbing my latte-colored skin to rid the goosebumps. "Coming!" I replied, grabbing some clothes and heading for the bathroom.

 

"Morning, honey!" Mom greeted, pulling her short, slick black hair into a ponytail. She pulled me into a hug, and a whiff of her strawberry perfume reached my nose. "I can't believe my youngest child is a senior now!"

Dad rolled his eyes at me playfully. "She's not a child anymore, Michelle," he stated, fistbumping me as he stood up.

"I know that, Bruce," Mom answered, sending him a look before turning back to flip the pancakes. "Anyway, Nia, your brothers send you the best."

Johnie and K.J. (Kenneth James) were my older brothers attending college in Tallahassee, Florida. Johnie, age 23, was studying business and finance, while K.J., age 21, intended on becoming an athletic trainer. My friends and I respected and looked up to them both, because honestly I wouldn't know what to do without them.

"I miss them," I said, with a sigh, "it's too bad they weren't able to come down this summer."

"You and me both," Mom agreed. She gave me a teasing up-down look as she surveyed my jean shorts, white t-shirt, and checkered Vans. "You look cute. Who are you trying to impress?"

"Uh-oh," Bruce interrupted, raising a brow at me. "Do I need to meet this young man? Give him some of my rules for dating my gorgeous daughter?"

I laughed. "Dad, stop. I have no one on my radar, and I don't intend to. Senior year comes before immature high school boys. You know that."

He chuckled. "Glad to hear that."

Who knew that my statement about interests was soon about to be proven wrong.

 

 

"There's my girl!"

Stepping through the high school doors, I was immediately met by my two best friends since elementary school: Autumn Robins and Hannah Montefu. Blond and pretty, Autumn has hated playing sports and getting dirty from her early years, and still dislikes the thought of soccer, track, and football even now. Hannah's quite the opposite. While Autumn dresses in sandals and skinny jeans, Hannah leans towards the latest sportswear. Ninety-eight percent of the time she's in sport shirts, black Converse or Nike's, and tank tops. Tall and complete with short black hair and black-squared glasses, Hannah is almost as sweet as she is competitive. But she has a sharp tongue when needed.

"Don't you look cute," Autumn complimented me, hugging me tightly.

"I think you're talking about yourself," I laughed, before wrapping my arms around Hannah. Autumn was wearing a yellow maxi-dress and white sandals. Hannah, on the other hand, had on blue leggings, a black tank top, and her signature black high-tops.

"Isn't she always?" Hannah teased, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Autumn exclaimed, nudging Hannah sharply. "I do not."

"Chill, child. I was only playing." Hannah glared at her.

"Can you believe this is our year as high schoolers?" Autumn demanded. "All our friends are saying they can't wait to move out for college, and I guess the same goes to me too, but..."

"Yeah, well, keep it down," Hannah responded. "Because here comes Anselee and her friends."

Anselee Davis is the most popular girl at Dover High, but it isn't because she's the nicest. Sure, she isn't the meanest girl on Earth, but heaven knows she isn't the kindest. More often than not, she's putting others down if she doesn't find the, as "worthy" as herself. With green eyes and long, red hair that was frequently tossed over her shoulder, there's no doubt she's attractive. She turns heads wherever she goes. It's just too bad she doesn't warm hearts in the process.

"Well, if it isn't Nia Cofield and her crew," Anselee greeted, surveying our outfits. We've known her and her friends since junior high, and obviously they hadn't changed a bit.

I smiled at her. I always made an effort to be kind to her, even when it was easier to just blow her off. "How was your summer?"

Lexi Connors and Rachel Cortez, Anselee's friends, rolled their eyes simultaneously, letting me know they though my question was stupid. Hannah gave them a warning look, and they glanced away.

"Perfect. Thanks for asking. In fact, my aunt works at Michael Kors and she gave me a whole bundle of clothes for school. Didn't even have to pay a cent." Anselee gestured to her skirt. "Like it?"

"I'm going to do you a favor and keep my touching comments to myself," Hannah answered. Autumn stifled a laugh.

"Haven't changed a bit, have you Hannah?" Anselee pursed her lips together as she studied my best friend.

"Could say the same about you, Ans," Hannah said. "You'd think the most popular girl in school would wear a skirt that at least covers to her mid-thigh."

"Are you telling me what I should wear?" Anselee was clearly annoyed. And when she's annoyed, she's not afraid to broadcast it.

"What Hannah means is," Autumn stepped in between the two, "she thinks your skirt is unique...right?" she shoved her elbow into Hannah's side.

Anselee glared at Hannah before turning to her friends. "I'm honestly so glad this is my last year here," she said. "Let's go, girls."

"Honestly, you and me both," Hannah muttered, once Anselee was out of earshot.

I sighed. "Hannah, that wasn't really necessary,"I pointed out, rummaging through my locker.

"She needs to chill out," Hannah stated, watching as Anselee flirted with two senior guys that were studying her scanty outfit.

"You and her both," Autumn replied.

"You're not even funny," Hannah commented. "If I'm going to be honest---" her voice trailed off as she stared over at the entrance of the school. "Look who's here," she said. "There goes Autumn's idea of a peaceful senior year."

I stood up as Autumn and I gazed in the direction Hannah was looking. My heart sank at seeing Brennan, Luca, Christopher, and Isaac walk over to join their group of friends.

"What?" Autumn hissed. "I thought they got expelled back in freshman year! Did Principal Arnold allow them to come back?"

"Obviously he had a change of heart," Hannah answered, as Anselee hurried over to Brennan's side.

We'd known Brennan Gil and his three close friends since the beginning of middle school. Dark brown-haired, athletic, and attractive, Brennan is well-known throughout Dover High. Mostly because he'd been expelled for the dangerous pranks and childish harrassments he'd played on me.

Brennan and I had never really gotten along during our younger years. He has an ego the size of an elephant, and he isn't exactly the nicest guy. Neither is his cousin, Luca Valenti, or their friends, Christopher Gilberts and Isaac Hardy.

However, as I studied him from my locker, I no longer saw the ninth grader Brennan Gil. I saw the senior Brennan, complete with a muscular body, sharp jaw, dark eyes, and a smile full of straight teeth.

"He doesn't even look that bad," Autumn actually spoke my thoughts out loud.

Hannah didn't comment, which meant she, for once, was at a loss for words.

"He's coming over," Autumn told me, instantly turning back to her locker. Seconds seemed to turn to minutes, but finally I heard Brennan say from behind:

"Long time, no see , Nia."

That voice. It sent shivers down my spine. It was so smooth, so deep---

"It has been a long time," Hannah replied, turning around abruptly. "It's just too bad we had to see you."

"Still got that sharp tongue, don't we, Hannah Banana?" Brennan raised a brow.

"Don't try me, Fish Gil," she shot back. "I'm not in the mood. What do you want?"

"Hannah," I warned, before meeting the strong gaze of Brennan. He definitely had changed...in appearance, at least. "Nice to see you, Brennan."

He nodded slightly, studying me before saying, "Likewise."

What? Likewise?

"Um...no dirty or rude comment?" I demanded, skeptically.

He chuckled. "I don't want to be known as the rude, stuck-up rich kid for the rest of my life."

Autumn led Hannah away from the group before she could say: "In my book, you already are."

"Good to know," I answered, dimpling. "I'll see you around."

"Nia," Brennan stepped closer. "You have to trust me on this when I say I'm s---"

The bell rang shrilly, cutting off the rest of Brennan's sentence. I gave him a short goodbye before grabbing my backpack and following Hannah and Autumn away from him.

Brennan? Sorry? Since when was he sorry for anything?

There was no doubt this year was going to be one unlike any other.


	2. Even When You Least Expect It

While Mr. Payne droned on and on about how excited he was to be teaching our last class of the day, I glanced around the room to see who my history classmates would be for the rest of the year. Fortunately, I only had one class with Brennan, and that was Literature. Christopher and Luca were in my Advanced Mathematics and Physics classes. Unfortunately, all my classes except for one had Anselee, and history was no exception. I spotted her whispering to Lexi in the back of the room.

Near the end of class, Mr. Payne announced that he would be assigning partners to complete a history project due in four weeks. "You'll choose a topic between the 19th and 20th centuries." He picked up a sheet of paper and began reading off the students in groups of two. "Nia Cofield and Anselee Davis, Lexi Connors and Jasmine Barnes..." his voice continued to read the list, but I barely heard him.

Out of the twenty-eight students in the classroom, he had to pair me with Anselee. I could see the school year would be off to a rough start.

The bell finally rung, indicating the end of classes. Anselee made her way over to me, a smirk plastered on her face. I looked up at her as she stopped in front of my desk.

"I'll tell Mr. What's-His-Face that we'll take the topic of World War I," she stated, and without a second look, turned to talk with the teacher. I blinked, realizing that she hadn't even asked for my opinion on the matter. Oh well. Good thing Woodrow Wilson had been a pretty entertaining guy.

I sighed as I made my way down the halls to the front of the school. I was so focused on the homework lining my backpack, that I bumped squarely into---you guessed it---Brennan.

"Whoa! Where are you going? This isn't a relay race, you know." He smirked down at me, and I mentally rolled my eyes.

"My bad," I responded, "I'm just ready to to get home. Lot's of work to do." I gestured to my backpack.

Brennan nodded. "Same. Mr. Paynes sure is a pain in the ass. Who assigns homework on the first day of school? Nobody, aside from him and Mrs. Groover. Do you have her for math?"

I shook my head. "No, I've got Mrs. Reynolds."

Brennan groaned. "Mrs. Groover honestly creeps the hell out of me. She's been our math teacher since middle school. It's almost like she followed us to Dover High."

I was tempted to call Brennan out on his language, but I decided against it. He'd probably ignore me anyway. "Yeah, maybe. Anyway, I've got to go. See you tomorrow."

"Pretty unfortunate," Hannah added, walking past us, grabbing my arm and yanking me away from him. "Oh, we're heading to the beach this weekend. Want to come? We all know fish belong in the ocean."

"Hannah," I hissed, as we walked off, "Take it easy, will you? He was actually being tolerable for once."

Hannah scoffed. "Brennan? Tolerable? Since when?"

I knew she was right. Brennan and I had never had an actual conversation like that where he wasn't talking about himself or insulting my every move. I was...confused. 

"For Anselee, Brennan seems a lot more than tolerable," Hannah observed, and we turned to watch Anselee flaunt herself in front of him. He didn't seem all that impressed.

"That's one guy she's never going to get," Hannah added.

"She can have him," I said, pulling my hair into a ponytail. "I feel like she thinks I have interests in him, and wants me to admit it."

Hannah looked over at me. "Will you?"

"I'd rather marry Justin Bieber."

She chuckled. "Good."

 

 

"Hey! How was school!" Mom greeted me heartily as I entered the house.

"Pretty decent, I'd say. You're home early." I plopped down on the couch tiredly. "Anselee's my history partner for a project we're working on, and Brennan Gil and his friends came back to Dover High."

Mom raised a brow. She knew Brennan almost as well as I did. "Is that a good thing?"

I sat up. "I don't know. It's weird. Like, he and I actually had a normal conversation today. Yeah, he's still got an ego and everything. And he's still a bit rude to some of our peers. But something inside him's changed. I wish I could put my finger on it."

Mom watched me closely as I stared up into space. "Is he better-looking than when I last saw him?"

"Mom! He may have changed a bit, but I will never have feelings for him!"

Michelle held her hands up in surrender. "I was only asking."

I groaned, heading for the stairs. "At least he's not drop dead ugly."

Mom laughed. "Oh, you are funny."

"Oh, by the way, Anselee's going to be coming over quite a bit," I said. 

"What do you think about her?"

I shrugged. "She's tolerates my friends and I, which is good I guess. As for popularity, hasn't changed. She still loves it."

"When's homecoming?"

I blinked. "Like, October something. Why?"

She winked. "Just asking."

I shook my head teasingly and headed up the stairs to do my homework.

 

 

"Nia! You've got a guest at the door!" Dad called, Saturday morning on August 19th. 

"Coming!" I answered, hurrying down the stairs, pulling my socks on in the process.

Opening the door, I smiled as Anselee stepped inside. She was wearing extremely tight skinny jeans, a turquoise crop top, and flip flops. Hannah would have cringed. 

She tossed her hair as she walked past me, placing her backpack on a nearby sofa.

"Morning," I greeted.

She gave a slight nod, studying my black leggings and white t-shirt. "You too. Let's get to work, okay? I have a date at 1:00."

I raised a brow. "Who is it this time?"

Anselee rolled her eyes. "You haven't heard?"

"Sorry. Not everyone can keep up with your ever-changing boyfriends," I answered, winking at her.

Anselee stared at me. She'd probably expected me to say something sarcastic and rude. But that's not the type of person I try to be. After all, kill 'em with kindness, am I right?"

"Yeah, so...it's Jerry Hurley. You know, Brennan's friend?"

I nodded. "He's cute."

Anselee stared at me for a couple seconds before doing her signature eye roll. "Honestly, Nia, I don't know why you insist on denying your interests in Brennan."

Whoa! That statement had been totally unexpected.

"What makes you think he's my interest?" I asked. "I'm flying single this year. Sorry to disappoint."

Anselee scoffed. "Yeah right. Half the guys at school give you second looks whenever you look past. There's some cute boys at Dover High. You can't just ignore them all!"

I laughed to myself. Only Anselee would notice the double-takes. "I don't know, Ans. I just haven't found the right guy since Joey left for Texas. And I don't want to rush into things, you know?"

She sighed, sitting down on the floor. "Whatever. Let's get to work. Any ideas?"

"I was thinking we can do a tri-fold presentation board," I suggested. "One side's about Wilson, the other's about World War I, and the middle can include how Wilson resolved the war. Sound good?"

Anselee shrugged. I took that as a yes. 

For the next couple of hours, Anselee and I made some headway on our research. By 12:30, we had half our research completed.

"Thanks for coming over," I told her, as she headed down the driveway to her black Toyota. "You can come by next weekend and we'll continue."

"Yeah, sure," Anselee responded. "See you Monday."

"How was she?" Mom asked, as I walked back into the family room.

"She's changed a bit, too, I'll admit. Two years ago she wouldn't have been this cooperative. Actually, she probably would've talked to Mr. Payne about getting a new partner."

Mom smiled. "See? People can change."

"Even when you least expect it," I added, thoughtfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Then somebody bends.  
> Unexpectedly.


End file.
